Decisions!
by giddy-scribbler
Summary: House and Cuddy have always had a wall of tension between the two of them! Focuses on House and Cuddy's mixed up relationship. Will the parasite aka Rachel be the answer? Angst and House injured ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second story! Hope you guys like it as much as the first! I got some amazing reviews for the last one and I'm so grateful!**

**This story is again about House and Cuddy and their crazy relationship! First part is only short, but thought the last line was a great place to end for now lol!**

**It starts during season 6, episode 9! Enjoy and please comment! Thanks!**

* * *

"Do I even want to know?" Wilson asked as he rubbed his tired eyes and looked up from his desk.

"What? Cuddy's password? It's partypants456. Didn't take me long to discover her new one from the original partypants123." House answered sitting down on Wilson's couch in his office.

Wilson pointed to his own eye and sighed.

"Oh this!" House mocked pointing to his bruised eye. His nose was throbbing and eyebrow cut as well. "Who would have thought the Aussies have one hell of a right hook."

"Chase hit you? Seriously?"

House remained silent and watched Wilson's realisation. It started out as shock then changed to a gentle smirk and nod of the head.

"That's interesting."  
"I have a fractured nose and a busted eye. How is that interesting?"  
"No, your injuries are purely boring."  
"Thanks."  
"Just stating what you would say. What's interesting is the boy who would do everything you said a couple of years ago is now the man who just pelted you one. You going to fire him?"  
"No."  
"You seen Cuddy yet?"  
"Next port of call." House replied standing up and leaving Wilson's office.

* * *

Cuddy was exhausted. She had one of the longest days she could remember having worked non-stop since she got to the hospital. She hadn't felt well all day either and decided to take this opportunity to head home early. Just as she was leaving she had heard rumours about Chase hitting House. She sighed annoyed and made her way back to her office.

As she pushed open her door she took in a short breath at the sight of House sitting on her couch. What at first was initial shock she now felt a pain in her stomach at the sight. She cared for him of course, and him being hurt, hurt her a little too. Her stomach flipped again as she walked closer and saw the injuries at a closer sight.

She hadn't said a word and neither had he, and she had automatically gone over and put a hand on his cheek to assess the damage. She suddenly pulled back realising what she was doing. She had forgotten the tension that had built between the two of them since he returned from Mayfield.

"What you going to do about Chase?" She asked standing over him.  
"Nothing. What's Chase got to do with anything."

Cuddy sighed.  
"Your face."  
"Fell into the doorframe. Sometimes my leg just gives way."  
"House..."  
"Or did I walk into the bookcase? I don't know. I have a slight concussion."  
"House, I have three witnesses that..."  
"Hmmm, maybe they have concussion too. Or maybe it's a virus that's infecting true memories."

Cuddy sighed again and turned to walk out of her office.

"I'm sorry."

Cuddy turned back to House after hearing those two words looking unamused.

"For what? There's a pretty long list. Can you be specific?"

House was now standing close to her and she took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for you."

And with that he limped out of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! Here's a longer one for you! Thank you for the reviews and follows! Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cuddy was left in shock. What the hell did he mean by that, she thought.

She suddenly felt a wave of anger wash over her. Why was he sorry for her? He was the only one who should be sorry! All the stuff she has put her through, she thought.

Cuddy felt herself walking. She felt herself pull open her office door with great force. She felt herself shouting across the clinic. It was like she had no control over her body.

"You arsehole!" She screamed.

House turned in shock. He wasn't surprised at her reaction, just the time of it. He never thought she'd lose her temper in front of all the patients and staff.

"I prefer jerk." House replied.  
"Get in my office now!"  
"Sorry, I'm off home." He turned and left the clinic.

Cuddy was now fuming. Both at herself for losing her temper and at him ignoring her, especially in front of everyone. She stormed off after him. He had just walked out of the hospital when he felt Cuddy grab his shoulder and spin him around.

"What the hell did you mean?" She asked him. "I'm sorry for you? What?!" She questioned confused.

House sighed. He didn't need this now. He really hadn't expected Cuddy to chase after him like this. He turned to leave again but Cuddy grabbed his cane causing House to stumble. He regained his balance and rubbed his thigh that was now more painful having had his sudden weight fall on it. He half laughed sarcastically.

"How much more you going to hurt me?" He asked.

Cuddy couldn't believe her ears.

"You son of a bitch!"

House sighed. He knew he'd hurt Cuddy emotionally. He was referring to recently and the physical pain Cuddy had caused him making him drive for hours.

"I'm sorry for you. For the cold hearted bitch I've turned you into." House spat back at her as he limped away caneless.

* * *

House was sat at a bar. He was looking at his Jack Daniels and Coke, just staring at it.

"You've been in the wars." A woman's voice made him jump slightly. He turned to his left to see a woman in her early forties sat beside him. She had a cut lip that was bruised and raised but other than that was extremely attractive.

"You don't look too great yourself." House replied giving her a glance and looking back to his drink.  
"I hope your only referring to the fat lip. What number drink is that?" She asked.  
"Twenty second." House lied. It was only his first.  
"Seriously? You don't look like a man who can handle his drink." She challenged.

House grabbed the drink and downed it in one.

"Feel better?" She asked.  
"Yep." House lied.

He looked down at the bar counter.

"How'd you get that?" He asked looking back up at her and pointing to her lip.  
"Husband. Soon to be ex-husband."  
"And now your here drowning your sorrows."  
"No. I'm here celebrating." She said cheerily.  
"Alone?"  
"No. Got a couple of mates meeting me soon. So how did you get your injuries?"  
"Walked into a door."  
"Well that's a lie."

House smirked and swivelled on his stool to face her.

"How are you so sure?"  
"For one that's an awful line, and two your eyebrows slightly raise and you take in a short breath when you lie."  
"How do you know? That's the only lie I've told."  
"No it isn't. You lied about the number of drinks you've had and when I asked if you felt better you said yes, which was another lie."  
"I bet people hate playing poker with you."  
"I'm banned from most games." She laughed.

Suddenly a name was shouted from across the room.

"Sarah!" A man called and waved.  
"I got to go. You're welcome to join. I know you're going to say no, but thought I'd ask." She told House.  
"Bye Sarah." House nodded.  
"Bye..." She waited for him to reply and give her his name.

He began to say House, but remembered something Nolan once told him.

"Greg."  
"Bye Greg."

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!" Cuddy shouted as she walked into her house.  
"Please, please don't tell me this is House related." Lucus asked as he cradled Rachel in his arms and met Cuddy in the hallway.

Cuddy immediately softened at the sight. If she was true to herself, yes she did begin dating Lucus to try and get House to act. But she had fallen for Lucus quickly.

"It is." She replied but smiled. "It doesn't matter. All I care about is here and now. Not what he's done to piss me off."

She walked up to Lucus and kissed him and then kissed a half asleep Rachel on the forehead.

"She fell asleep on me while watching cartoons."  
"Bless. I'm not surprised. She was up half of last night."  
"Want me to put her to bed?" Lucus asked.  
"No it's ok. I'll do it."

Cuddy now wore a smile that no one could get rid of as she held her daughter. She walked towards her bedroom got her ready for bed.

When Cuddy returned to the lounge Lucus had one foot up on her coffee table and was slumped with his head back and mouth wide open, gently snoring.

"How attractive." Cuddy giggled to herself.

She plopped herself down on the sofa and snuggled up to him. She felt his arm wrap around her and he kissed her forehead.

"So what did he do?" Lucus asked now awake.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Lisa..." he lifted her chin to face him. "I don't like seeing you upset."  
"He said he was sorry for me, for the cold hearted bitch he has turned me into."

Lucus didn't respond with words, but kissed her gently. Cuddy melted in his arms and something amazing happened. For the first time since dating Lucus she didn't she an image of House while she kissed him.

Cuddy smiled when they pulled away- I'm finally getting over him, she thought to herself.

* * *

That night Cuddy couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what House had said to her, playing it over and over in her head. When she looked back, she remembered looking into his eyes when he called her that name. It wasn't a look of evil or hate or even anger. His eyes had softened, looking sad and almost guilt ridden.

For hours she compared her relationship with both Lucus and House.

Lucus was sweet, good-looking, reliable, everything you could want in a guy. But every time she thought of House, that little feeling in her stomach would return that just didn't happen when she was with Lucus.

Lucus just isn't House, she kept thinking. Then she'd call herself stupid for even thinking about dumping him. She did like him, and she was quite sure one day she would fall in love with him. About 50% sure.

She looked over to her right and saw Lucus facing her. She nudged his shoulder gently. He groggily opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Cuddy smiling at him.

"What's up?" he asked. His voice quite deep from having not spoken in hours.  
"I just couldn't sleep." Cuddy blushed. She had no idea why she'd woke him up.

Lucus suddenly span her around and hugged her tightly so he was spooning her.

"That better?"

Cuddy melted into his arms.

"Much."

She closed her eyes and immediately saw House, hugging her the same way Lucus was. She suddenly stiffened- maybe she was wrong. Maybe she wasn't over him. In time, she told herself.

Lucus noticed her suddenly stiffen but she soon relaxed. He had no doubt in his mind it related to House. Whenever he was mentioned she would stiffen up. He just hoped it was more anger than lust.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Wilson questioned as soon as House walked through the door. "I don't care what you get up to just let me know so I can get some sleep! Do you know what time it is? Why the hell is your phone off?"  
"You going to let me speak?" House asked taking off his soaked through jacket.

He looked at his watch which read 04.51. He honestly didn't realise how long he'd been out.

Wilson walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're an idiot. You have a fever."

House swatted his hand out the way and groaned slightly.

"I'm off to bed."

House began to make his way to Wilson's spare bedroom.

"House. What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has been so long and thanks for the reviews. December was so busy! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! Here's to 2010! And part three! Enjoy!**

* * *

To say he felt dreadful would have been an understatement. He remembered the night before perfectly so it definitely wasn't alcohol related. House sat up in bed and slumped himself against the headboard. He immediately assessed his symptoms; he had flu. He cursed himself for staying out so long in freezing winds and torrential rain.

He had ignored Wilson's question and headed straight to bed. He hadn't felt ill then, just tired.

"You're an idiot."

House suddenly looked up to the doorway to his room and saw Wilson standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"Like I haven't heard that one before."  
"So you going to tell me what happened last night?"

House's head was banging and he really was in no mood to have a lecture from Wilson.

"Went out, had _one_ drink." He emphasised the one, "Walked around and then came home."

House laid back down and pulled the covers over his head. "Call Cuddy. Tell her I'm not coming in to work."  
"There's a phone right next to you on the bedside table." Wilson challenged.  
"I'm a cripple who's ill. You should be waiting on me hand and foot."  
"I'm not phoning Cuddy."  
"Well then she's going to be wondering where I am all day then."  
"Pretty sure she's not going to care after you called her a cold-hearted bitch. Way to win her over."

Wilson's sarcasm got House's attention. He reluctantly appeared from the covers.

"How do you know about that?"  
"You argued pretty much in front of everyone. Harriet overheard you too as she came into work and told everyone."  
"Who the hell is Harriet?" House asked.  
"She's a nurse, and don't you think there is a more pressing matter at hand."  
"No. She is a cold hearted bitch, at the moment anyway. And that's my fault. Like I told her. If she can't handle that then that's her problem."  
"Is this some sort of twisted reverse psychology to make her fall into your arms?"

Wilson's phone suddenly began to ring.

"It's Cuddy." He announced.  
"Ah, saved by the cold hearted bitch."

Wilson shook his head and left the room as he answered.

"Hey Cuddy."  
"Hey Wilson. I'm sorry to ask you this but can I ask a big favour?"  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
"Could you possibly babysit for an hour this morning. My mum was on her way down but she's caught up in traffic."  
"Oh god I'm sorry Cuddy, I got a lot of paperwork that has to be done by midday. I can keep an eye on her at work though if you want me too. Is day-care still out of action then?"  
"Yes, and after that meningitis outbreak I'm still wary to take her there even though as a doctor I know it is perfectly fine."  
"That's understandable."  
"But yeah if you could look after her at work because I have a meeting that I just cannot miss."  
"That's fine."  
"Thanks, I'll drop her off in at your place on the way to work as I'm in earlier than you."  
"Great. By the way, House isn't coming in. The idiot stayed out for hours last night in the rain and has caught flu."

"I have ears you know," House shouted groggily in the background which Wilson heard and smirked to himself.

"What the hell was he doing out..." Then Cuddy remembered what she told herself. She wasn't going to think about him. The less she did, the easier it would be to get over him. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Just keep him away from Rachel, last thing I want is her catching the flu."

Wilson chuckled.

"I'll see you later Cuddy."  
"Thanks Wilson, see you later."

It wasn't long before Cuddy had been round and dropped off Rachel. She had promised herself not to ask any House related questions but just couldn't help herself, especially when Wilson began asking. The two remained in the doorway out of House's earshot, who was coincidentally in the shower. When he heard the doorbell ring he jumped right in.

"What happened between you two yesterday, that's was all people were talking about."  
"Well I'm sure you have heard by now most of it, it's pretty much all true."  
"But what started it?"  
"I have no idea, he began by saying he was sorry for me, then sorry for the cold-heard bitch he had turned me into. Why was he out in the rain so long?"  
"I'm guessing it had something to do with your argument earlier, but he hasn't said much."

If anything the two of them were left even more puzzled. Cuddy thanked Wilson again and headed off to work.

House appeared from the shower about fifteen minutes later to hear faint talking as well as the sound of sobbing. He quickly got himself dressed and made his way to the lounge. He still felt terrible, he stomach ached, muscles felt heavy and his head was banging and the sound of crying was not helping.

As he walked into the lounge he saw Rachel chuckling away to herself, amused with a chew toy ring in her hand. House looked at her bemused. If she wasn't crying then it was...

"Yes of course." Wilson replied through his sobs.

House limped to the kitchen to see Wilson on the phone facing the sink.

"I'll be there straight away, see you soon, bye mum." He continued to sniffle, holding in his sobs as best as possible. He had noted the new presence in the room.

The pair stayed in silence for what seemed like ages.

"I have to go." Wilson began, still looking forward, away from House. "My brother, they found him. He's not in good shape."  
"Where did they find him?" House replied.  
"Not sure. They didn't tell me much. Just that he's critical."

Wilson turned round to show his puffy red eyes.

"I have to go." Wilson headed to the bedroom and grabbed a small bag and threw a couple of essentials in.  
"What now? For how long? And what about Rachel?" House asked and he limped after him.

If Wilson wasn't so distressed he would have noticed that for the first time, House called Rachel by her real name.

"Yes now. I don't know and you're going to have to keep an eye on her."  
"But..."  
"House." Wilson quickly cut him off. "This is not a discussion. Just do me this one favour."  
"But..."  
"Please!" Wilson almost shouted.

He left the bedroom and entered the front room with House hot on his heels.

"But what, I mean, I can't..."

Wilson was ignoring House and muttering to himself.

"Phone, keys, wallet. Right, I'll be in touch."

And with that Wilson was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews! For my really long update of the last chapter I thought I'd repay you all with this amazingly fast update! lol!**

**So how and House and Rachel get along?**

* * *

"What the hell am I going to do!" House shouted after Wilson, but mostly to himself.

He should call Cuddy, tell her the situation. But how could he after their last exchange of words. It wasn't their usual playful banter. Instead he made a tense situation even worse that he saw no way of them ever getting back to the way things were before Mayfield; especially with Lucas still around.

Rachel still sat in her car seat carrier and holding her toy. However her gaze was on House. She looked at him intently, as if she was reading him. House suddenly felt very aware of this.

"I'm going to kill Wilson." He mumbled to himself as he made his way towards Rachel. Suddenly he stumped his toe on the sofa.

"Fuck!" He stumbled slightly.

Rachel erupted into a fit of giggles and pointed in House's direction followed by a continuous clapping of her tiny hands.

House smirked slightly which unnerved him. He was finding her laughter infectious.

He looked up at the clock and realised it was a little past seven. Cuddy's mother wouldn't collect Rachel until nine.

"Looks like we have some time to kill. So..."

He mentally kicked himself. He was talking to a baby. But he couldn't stop.

"What do you want to do, like doing? God this is crazy. You like to sleep, eat and poop." House slapped his forehead causing another fit of laughter from Rachel. "And me being in pain. You really are your mother's daughter." He smirked. He didn't even notice the expression grazing his lips.

He picked up the car seat and put Rachel down on the sofa and switched on the TV as he sat next to her. As he flicked through channels a variety of noises escaped her mouth. If he past a channel with a news programme she let out a huff and pouted in annoyance and whenever a cartoon was on screen she screeched excitedly. House began to continuously switch between them over and over. He was finding it hugely amusing and so adorable- wait. He didn't just think that. It's the fever, messing with his mental state he concluded.

He finally settled on a Tivoed monster trucks which caused Rachel to giggle again.

"That's right." House smirked at her.

After about fifteen minutes he noticed she was getting restless and squirming around in her car seat trying to get free. At first he ignored her, thinking she'd stop. However she caught his eye when he saw her figure out how to release herself from the confinements of the seat. She was looking sceptically at a red button over her belly. She began pressing it repeatedly but her tiny hands were not strong enough to release the straps.

"Wow..." House just stared in amazement. "You're not stupid, I'll give you that. Great taste in TV too."

Suddenly he could start to see Rachel's eyes well up at the frustration of still being confined to her seat. The last thing he needed was a screaming baby with his headache.

He quickly reached over and pressed the button. Rachel looked down and smiled, giggling once more and clapping her hands. He continued to see what she did next. She managed to clamber out of the seat and began crawling towards him.

It was safe to say it was one of the scariest situations House had ever been in. What should he do? Pick her up? Leave her? Before he could think anymore, Rachel was sitting by his side and folding her arms over her chest and looked up to him.

He looked down at her and then his own arms. They were crossed. He unfolded them and put them in his lap, and she mimicked. He folded them once more and she smiled copying him exactly after. House began to lower his arms but then quickly crossed them again, causing Rachel to laugh so much that she fell onto her side on the soft couch.

"It wasn't that funny." Yet House was smiling.

* * *

Cuddy was sitting at her desk. She looked up at the clock that read 8.15; she had only 45 minutes until the meeting. She didn't normally get nervous but this donor gave a lot of money to the hospital and was considering of taking their money away.

Suddenly her phone beeped causing her to jump slightly. She picked up her phone and opened the text.

Cuddy, I had to go  
out of town. My brother  
is in a critical state. I'm  
sorry, but House has  
Rachel and has everything  
under control. I know that's  
hard to believe and after the  
way he treated you I'm  
not going to be surprised if  
you're fuming right now.  
My apologies again. I'll  
ring you later tonight.

He was right. Cuddy was fuming at both Wilson and House. She understood of course, but couldn't help but feel angry.

* * *

The phone ringing startled House. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was about 8.20. Where the hell had the last hour gone? He thought.

He was sitting with Rachel with bits of paper in his hand. He had written out flashcards with numbers on the front. He ignored the call.

"Ok, so this is three. He held out the flashcard in front of her and held up three fingers. Which gives us a third symptom, kidney failure." On the back, House had written symptoms to his most current case.

Rachel giggled and the phone suddenly stopped ringing.

"idne lure." She gurgled. She insisted on trying to pronounce the symptoms rather than the numbers.

Suddenly Cuddy's voice echoed around the apartment.

"House, if you don't pick up this phone now, I swear to god I will fuc..."

House made a dive for the receiver.

"There's a child in the room! Is that the kind of language she should be hearing?" House greeted Cuddy.  
"No doubt you've already taught her worse."

House frowned.

"What did you want?"  
"What the hell do you think? My child! Don't worry; I'm on my way to collect her. Just stay there, do not go out."  
"I thought you had an unmissible meeting."  
"This is more important."  
"How? Because you're child is left with an ex-drug addict, or a misanthropic... B.A.S.T.A.R.D." He spelled out.

He felt a pang of hurt in his stomach that Cuddy couldn't trust him. He knew they were currently having major issues but for her to fear the safety of her child hurt him. She felt the same weird feeling, having realised the hurt she inflicted on him... again. She rubbed her eyes. Why couldn't she just be honest with him, he had finally begin to let down his walls and hers were higher than ever.

"I honestly didn't mean it that way. Wilson told me you had the flu. I didn't want her getting sick that's all."

It was the truth. She knew Rachel would be fine. Yes it was a shock to realise he was looking after her but her safety in his hands was never doubted.

A silence lingered. House looked down at Rachel who was pouting at him.

"House... we need to talk." Cuddy finally broke the silence.  
"I know." He didn't want to though. He sucked at adult conversations. Especially ones where he had no idea of the final outcome.  
"Can you bring her to the hospital? Or should I get my mother to pick her up from there?"  
"Not coming now?" He said a little too angry.  
"I overreacted. If she's caught anything she would have by now. Another forty minutes won't matter.

He looked down at her again and she was holding her arms out to be picked up.

"I'll bring her in." And with that he hung up.

It didn't take House long to get ready and he constantly kept checking on Rachel every couple of minutes, who was playing with the flashcards he had written.

As he walked into the longue he picked her up and put her back in her car seat causing her to pout at him.

"It'll stick that way." He smirked which in turned caused her to smile.

As he turned to grab his bag and the bag left by Cuddy with Rachel's essentials he looked down at the ground. The flashcards were neatly arranged in numerological order.

"Impressive." He muttered as he grabbed the seat and limped out of the doorway.

He felt better but still not one hundred percent. His fever remained but his headache was subsiding. His whole body ached still, causing the trip to his car to be very painful.

As he strapped Rachel in the backseat she was still laughing.

"Do you ever stop laughing?" He pointlessly asked.

Once he was sure she was safely strapped in, he got in himself and pulled away.

It had only been a couple of minutes, but Rachel was already sound asleep. House's mind was racing with thoughts of Cuddy. What were they going to talk about? How awkward would it be? He could slowly feel his headache returning so switched on the radio and turned it down quickly as in not to wake Rachel, just to think of anything else except her and her child in his backseat.

House looked up ahead and was thankful the light was green and judged that he'd make it before it turned red, and he did with plenty of time to spare. However a car ignored the red signal at the crossroads. Suddenly House felt pain shoot through his whole body. He turned the best he could to Rachel and held an arm back to make sure she wasn't flung forward at the impact. He felt himself turning over and the street collide with his face as the glass smashed between the two. Then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks once more for the amazing reviews! Don't worry it will get lighter, got a few ideas bubbling away!**

**Here's Chapter 5 and another quick update!**

* * *

Why was the light so bright. House first thought. He tried to blink but the sun shone brightly in his eyes and he struggled to open them. However this thought was soon replaced by the pain shooting through his body. He screamed out in agony finally remembering what had happened.

He noticed he was upside down still strapped in to his car. He whipped his head around to the back, causing him to groan in pain. He saw Rachel also upside down and screaming her head off, yet the sound was still muffled. From the blurriness in his sight also, he concluded he must have quite a severe concussion.

It took several minutes for all the sounds around him to sound clear. As well as her screaming he could hear an approaching ambulance, as well as voices, cries and gasps from the civilians.

He didn't check over himself before unlatching his seatbelt which turned out to be a mistake. The small fall to the ground caused him to scream in agony.

"They're alive in there someone's got to get them out!" A woman screamed hysterically.

Once he was able to get over the initial shock of the pain he turned around the best he could and faced Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel." House called to her.

Her screaming immediately subsided but she still sobbed softly.

"It's alright. Well you'll be alright. Your mum's going to kill me!"

"Hello. We're going to get you out of there." A paramedic suddenly called. "What's your name?"

House recognized the voice. He guessed he must work at the hospital.

"Greg House."  
"Doctor House?" The paramedic questioned and bent down to the floor to look through the shattered window.

It wasn't until he was on the ground that the paramedic noticed the pool of blood surrounding him.

"Yes. Rachel, Cuddy's daughter." House was breathing heavily. "You need... to get her out!" He exclaimed.

Just as he said this two paramedics were helping to get the child out of the backseat. It wasn't too hard as the back of the car was still intact. Rachel was easily lifted through the shattered window.

"Is she ok?" House asked the paramedic attending him.  
"She looks fine. Dr. House, where does it hurt."  
"Everywhere."

Then he looked over himself. His legs were stuck amongst the wreckage and he saw blood trickling down. He was literally in a pool of blood but he couldn't see where it was coming from. He head was throbbing, and vision even more blurry than before.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you out."

* * *

A gentle knock stirred her from her paperwork. She looked up at the clock; it was almost nine and a weird feeling hit the pit of her stomach. A worrying ache due to the anticipation of the upcoming meeting. She signalled her secretary in.

"Yes David, I'm on my way. Thanks for reminding me." Cuddy guessed his appearance.  
"I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy but you're needed in the ER immediately, it's..." He looked down.

Cuddy had stood up ready to leave.

"What? What's going on?"  
"A paramedic just called, he's bringing in Rachel. She was in a car accident."

Cuddy didn't even respond. She rushed out of her office as fast as humanly possible and down to the ER.

"Where is she?" She burst in catching the head nurse's eye.  
"She's one minute eta." She responded.

But before she could say anymore, Cuddy was out in the ambulance bay. Cuddy waited the whole minute but time seemed to stay still. She went through every possible outcome and wanted to burst into tears. She was strong, she wouldn't cry. She remained focused and still as she saw the ambulance arrive.

The doors swung open and she saw a paramedic cradling Rachel who was giggling at him pulling faces at her.

"She's fine Doctor Cuddy." He said before she could even say a word. "She has one scratch on her forehead where glass caught her as the car flipped. But she's fine. Obviously you're going to keep her in overnight though just to be safe."

Cuddy smiled as relief washed over her and Rachel was handed to her. She even let out a small laugh at his comment.

"You're right. I'm admitting her right now." She gently stroked Rachel's forehead and the small scratch caused Cuddy's heart to skip a beat. She hated the thought she had been hurt, no matter how minor the injury.

Suddenly she heard the other part of the paramedic's speech. _As the car flipped._

"House?" She asked him just as he was clambering back into the ambulance.

"I'll be honest, it wasn't a minor crash. I don' know, but he'll be here in a bit. He was trapped inside the car. They were getting him out when we left."

Before Cuddy could respond a group of nurses and doctors flooded the ambulance bay, one announcing an eta of one minute. Cuddy knew with the amount of aid, that House was not in great shape.

She felt sick. The whole time since she heard about Rachel, not once had she felt anger. Yet when Lucas once accidently bumped into Rachel, not knowing she was behind him, Cuddy had lost her temper shouting at him to look where he was going.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the ambulance arrive and was shocked out of her trance when she heard a paramedic shout.

"Forty seven year old male, internal bleeding, broken right radius and ulna, severe concussion and lacerations to the upper body."

She caught a glimpse of his face. He was unconscious and almost unrecognisable. He had several lacerations to his face which was covered in blood. His whole right side of his faced also sported a nasty purple bruise. She quickly handed Rachel to a nurse who was standing by and violently threw up in a bin behind her. The sight of him hurt made her so sick with worry and feeling she thought had been buried made a re-appearance.

"Can you take Rachel up and get her admitted?" Cuddy asked turning back.

The nurse nodded her head and hurried away.

They began wheeling House into the ER and Cuddy followed hot on their heels.

"Patient has previous trauma to his right thigh, but his leg was crushed and the swelling is making it hard to assess the real damage." He continued.

Cuddy didn't know what to do or say. She just watched the ER doctors and nurses do their jobs and House was wheeled into surgery. She found herself standing still amongst the scurry of the other patients and doctors.

"Cuddy!" She heard Wilson call. "I just heard, how is he? How's Rachel?"  
"She's fine." Cuddy snapped out of her trance. She suddenly felt Wilson rub her cheek as a tear fell. She suddenly rubbed her other cheek and noticed she had been crying. She hadn't even noticed. She smiled weakly at him.  
"He's got internal bleeding, broken right radius and ulna, severe concussion and lacerations to the upper body." She copied exactly what she had heard as if it was an automatic response. When she said it the seriousness of the situation hit her.  
"Oh god... Wilson what if he..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Suddenly two more people were rushed by them on gurneys; a man and a woman. The man was huge, with muscles to rival and body builder. He was unconscious and bleeding profusely. The woman was very pretty. She was also unconscious and had bruises and cuts all over her body. Cuddy noticed however that many of these were old. The same paramedic who brought House in noticed their curiosity.

"They were in the other vehicle."  
"Do you know what actually happened?" Wilson asked.  
"I'm not sure. Sorry I have to go."

Cuddy and Wilson nodded.

"Doctor Cuddy?" A policeman walked over to her.  
"Yes."  
"You are the Dean here yes?"

She nodded.

"From what we have discovered the oncoming vehicle that hit Dr. House's car ran a red light."

Cuddy stayed silent. For the first time today, she had felt anger bubbling inside her.

"I'll need to stay around and talk to all involved."

Cuddy still remained silent.

"That's fine." Wilson aided. "As long as you stay out of the doctor's way for now. They are still in critical conditions."  
"Of course." He nodded and left the two alone.

"You alright?" Wilson asked her.  
"No." She simply replied. "I need to go check on Rachel. Can you..." She sighed. "Can you keep me informed on him."  
"Sure."  
"And those other two. When they wake up, I'll kill them!"

She started to leave the ER when she heard someone say her name.

"I want to see Lisa!"  
"Sir please sit. We still don't know the extent of your injuries."

She turned around quickly knowing who that voice belonged to. He was being wheeled into the ER as he saw her.

"Lisa!" He called happily.

She saw his face. It had a couple of lacerations and a trickle of blood fell from his forehead. She felt nothing except from confusion.

"Lucas?"


	6. Just to clear up any confusion!

Just a quick update:

Sorry if I confused anyone with the whole Wilson thing. The question of why he is at the hospital and not on his way to see his brother will be answered in the next chapter! I didn't make a huge mistake, but should have explained that better. lol.

As for the cause of the crash, those two patients who were unconscious are definitely involved. As for Lucas' involvement, well you'll just have to wait and see. Maybe he just slipped in the shower?!? Don't worry that's not what happened lol!

Btw thanks for the amazingly fast and great reviews! Glad your all enjoying it!


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews. Ok this one is gonna get a bit confusing, but will hopefully tie up a few more loose ends in the next chapter. Just let me know if there is anything you are not quite sure on, somethings I won't be able to say tho as that'll give the story away too soon!**

**Here's the next part!**

* * *

Something then suddenly lit up in Cuddy's mind. She was so concerned about Rachel and House the thought hadn't crossed her mind until now.

"Lisa?" Lucas asked confused as she held her own confused expression. She ignored him and turned back to Wilson.

"Wilson? What the hell are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean?" He asked nervously biting his bottom lip.  
"You were off to New York to see your brother. You were distraught, so much in fact that you didn't even have time to drop Rachel back to me."

Lucas had wheeled up next to Cuddy's side.

"Cuddy, what's going on?"

She span back round to him. She kneeled down and affectionately wiped his face, clearing the blood about to drip in his eye. "I could ask you the same thing. How did you do this? They look like glass lacerations."

"Can we talk about it later? I feel a headache coming on."

Cuddy wanted answers from him. But right now she was more concerned with Wilson to argue in the middle of the ER with Lucas.

"OK, let's get you admitted and I'll see you in a second. Just need to sort out something." She went to kiss him on the cheek but he moved and caught her lips.

All of a sudden she felt a pang of guilt, but why she asked herself.

She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Don't be long! I need some TLC." He called after her as a nurse admitted him.

Cuddy smiled and shook her head. It was one of those fake smiles you put on, when a stranger cracks a poor joke. 24 hours ago she would have stayed by Lucas' side. But right now there were many questions and she turned back to Wilson.

"Answers!" She demanded.  
"It's simple. I was on my way to the airport, stuck in awful traffic, when..." He stuttered slightly. "Foreman called me and told me what had happened. I rushed back as soon as I heard."  
"But your brother... I thought he was..."

Suddenly Wilson lost his temper.

"Yes, he's dying but he has time! I thought I'd come back and check on my best friend who could have potentially been dead this very day! I thought that mattered more! Sorry for being a bastard and having to choose between my dying brother who I haven't seen in years or my ass of a best friend!"

Cuddy was shocked at his outburst, along with half of the ER. Something wasn't right, with any of this. Wilson never got angry over a simple question. And why was Lucas here! Her head was beginning to hurt. Her stomach ached with worry for Rachel, House and Lucas. She still had feelings for both of them, and that thought was making the ache in her stomach knot tightly.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to..."  
"Yeah, well you did!" Wilson shouted and stormed out.

* * *

Cuddy headed straight to the children's ward. The havoc downstairs had kept her an hour, an hour she wanted to spend with her daughter.

As she walked into her room she noticed how she was giggling to herself and patting something on the bed.

"Hey sweetheart." Cuddy said approaching her daughter and giving her the biggest hug.  
"Inde lure!" Rachel announced.

Cuddy looked at her unsure what she just said. But then looked down on the bed to see what Rachel had been so happy about.

A piece of paper lie of the bed saying 'Kidney Failure' and on the other side, the number three. Rachel had sneakily nabbed it without House seeing. Cuddy let out a small sad laugh as she noted it was House's handwriting.

"Inde lure!" Rachel repeated while holding up three fingers.

The pair laughed together, Cuddy's first real laugh of the day.

* * *

Wilson slammed his fist hard against the wall of his office. If House or his team had been in their office, they would have heard it.

"Shit!" He shouted in response to the pain.

He stormed over to his desk and picked up his phone, dialling the numbers angrily.

"You said he wouldn't get hurt!" He shouted down the phone. "And with Rachel in the car as well..."

There was silence as he listened to the other voice on the end of the phone.

"Bastard!" He suddenly shouted. "You can't expect me... I could tell her right now... don't you dare threaten me again... that's it, I'm out!"

Wilson hung up the phone. He slid down the side of his desk and curled up in a ball, lightly sobbing to himself.

* * *

Cuddy had stayed with Rachel until she fell asleep in her arms. She ran back down to the ER to check on House. However he was still in surgery so she headed to Lucas' room. She saw him put his phone back n his bag just before she walked in.

"Hey," She said calmly as she entered her room.  
"Hey. So what do you think of the scarred look. No doubt these are going to leave a few."  
"Lucas what happened?" She asked sitting down on the edge of his bed. She stroked away a few stray hairs out of his eyes.  
"I was working on a job. Following the person in the car in front. All of a sudden he sped up, I followed until I noticed he ran a red light. However before I could stop, the man ran into another car and I crashed into the collision myself."

This was too much of a coincidence for Cuddy, something was out of place. She put her head in her hands and sobbed lightly.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Lucas asked sitting up and rubbing her back gently.

She looked up at him. "The car you were following hit House's car."

Lucas gasped in surprise, but his reaction was slow. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Cuddy.

"He had Rachel with him."  
"What?" Lucas shouted in surprise. "Why the hell did he have Rachel?" He was more angry than shocked. "I thought Wilson was looking after her."

"He was, he had an emergency. He was on his way to see his brother but came back when he heard about House."

Suddenly Cuddy's pager went off. She wiped her eyes and kissed Lucas on the cheek.

"I got to go. I'll be back soon."

* * *

He had woken up two minutes ago and ordered the nurses to not give him any narcotics. A decision he was beginning to regret. His arm was painful but bearable, his stomach throbbed and stung as he ran his hand along a line of stitches but his leg was causing him the most distress.

He asked after Rachel but no one was telling him anything. He stood up out of bed and struggled towards a wheelchair in the corner of his room and began to wheel himself towards the children's ward.

As he left his room, he heard shouting down the hall.

"I need the toilet! I'm not pissing in a bed pan when I have two very capable legs to walk to the bathroom! Even if I had no legs I'd still use the bathroom over a bed pan. Now get out of my way!" Sarah shouted at a nurse.  
"Please miss, you've just had surgery, you need to get back into bed."  
"She's fine, let her go." House nodded to the nurse who backed away.

"Greg!" Sarah shouted and walked towards him. "Yesterday I left you with a black eye, now look at the state of you!"  
"Again, I could say the same about you."

"You bitch!" Suddenly Cuddy screamed from down the hall. She was marching towards the two of them as fast as she possible could in the heels she was wearing.

House looked behind Sarah to see Cuddy.

"Cuddy... Rachel... Is she ok?" House stuttered to say. He needed to know.

Cuddy didn't answer. As soon as she reached the two of them she slapped Sarah round the face.

"That red light you ignored almost cost my daughter's life! Not to mention my... well his!" And she pointed down to House.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." Sarah looked back at House and then turned back to Cuddy. "I wasn't driving, it was my ex-husband. He was..."

"Cuddy!" House shouted getting her attention. She looked down towards him. "Rachel?"  
"She's fine. Thank you." She said sincerely.

She knelt by his side and assessed the swelling on his face, every time she caught a glimpse of the huge bruise, her stomach flipped.

"Why we're you in the car with your ex-husband?" House asked Sarah as Cuddy looked over him. He was desperately trying to ignore the feelings bubbling inside him as Cuddy stroked his face sending chills up his spine.  
"Do you two know each other?"  
"Not really, we met last night in a pub." Sarah answered.

Before Sarah could answer the policeman from earlier showed up.

"Mrs. Johnson?"  
"Yes, well it's Miss. Woods now."  
"Sorry miss. We need to talk to you about your ex-husband."

Cuddy looked up to her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. When I heard that the driver ran a red light I was so..."  
"It's ok. I've had worse." She half laughed.  
"Nurse Murphy could you please help Miss Woods back into her room."

"I'm going for a piss first though." She told the nurse as she walked past her.

Cuddy turned back to House.

"Look at you..." She sighed. She then noticed he had no drip. "You're not on any pain relief."  
"You're not a man. Contrary to what I many have spread round this hospital. We done stating the obvious." Cuddy smirked at his comment.  
"How's the pain?"  
"Hurts like hell."  
"I can put you on some pain relief, the chances of you getting addicted..."  
"Are high, and you know that. Why are you here?"  
"I came to check on you. And we need to talk."  
"Not now. You should go and be with Rachel."

Cuddy began to laugh gently.

"What? What's so funny?" House asked.  
"You've never called her Rachel before, and in the last couple of minutes you've said her name three times."

House looked down at his lap, unsure of what to say.

"Besides, she keeps getting upset when she asks for 'Idne lure?'" Cuddy laughed.

Cuddy saw something she thought she would never see. House blush.

Cuddy stood up straight and slapped him hard on his good arm.

"OW... woman. What the hell!"  
"That was for calling me a cold-hearted bitch."

She grabbed his wheelchair and wheeled him back into his room. She left him facing the bed while she sat on it.

"Ok, speak. What happened? And how do you know Sarah? Why is Wilson hiding something from me and why have you and Lucas ended up in the same car crash!"

"Lucas was in the crash?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I thought some was better than none right? lol**

**Hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the great reviews!**

* * *

"You're actually waiting for an answer this time? Not going to throw any more questions at me? Think I'd rather the hit again."

Cuddy smacked him hard round the arm once more.

"OW! It's called sarcasm!"  
"Really? I've never known you to be sarcastic so how was I to know?" She smirked.  
"What was the first question again?" House huffed.  
"What happened?"  
"Car crash." He simply answered.  
"House... I have a right to know, Rachel was in the dam car for Christ's sake."

House looked down and Cuddy caught a glimpse of guilt in his eye. He looked back up but never made eye contact with her.

"A car just came out of nowhere. Obviously ran a red light as it was signalling green for me. One minute I was conscious, next I wasn't. How bad is she?" House shyly asked. He knew Rachel was fine, as Cuddy had put it, but doesn't mean she wasn't at one point.

"She's fine." Cuddy repeated. "She has one small scratch on her face. Don't blame yourself."  
"I'm not. I wasn't the one driving the other car now was I."

"No you weren't." She sighed.  
"So Lucas?"  
"He's fine. Just a few lacerations. Bit of a coincidence that you know two of the three other people involved."  
"So this is all my fault?" He responded harshly.  
"No. I didn't say that did I." Cuddy was getting frustrated. She stood from the bed and started pacing the room.  
"I met Sarah yesterday at a bar. We spoke about our recent war wounds. Mine from Chase, hers from her ex-husband. She was out celebrating with her friends. We spoke for two minutes. I had one drink and left."  
"Did you start speaking to her or she to you?"  
"Why jealous?"  
"House." She said firmly. It was leading onto a discussion about them. She wanted to talk about it but recently her walls would just spring up without any control.  
"Why are you here? I insult you a mere 24 hours ago, you're boyfriend is in a car accident, and yet you're here in my room."  
"Lucas has a few scratches. You on the other hand have concussion, had internal bleeding, a broken arm, swollen thigh and you're on no pain meds. You're still my friend, I'm concerned."  
"Would a friend call you a cold-hearted bitch?"  
"You would."

She sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"You're right. You're always right. You have turned me into a cold-hearted bitch."

House looked away. He hated this, he could never run away normally, but at least he could limp. Right now he was stuck in this chair, thigh pounding, even any weight he put on it he would collapse straight away. If he tried to wheel, Cuddy would just catch him.

"So this is why you're here. You and Lucas are having problems, because of me even though I'm pretty sure I've stayed out of your way as much as you've been purposely avoiding me."  
"That's not true." She knew it was.  
"I ordered a brain biopsy two minutes after getting a patient. And you were nowhere."  
"So you were purposely trying to see me?"  
"No I was purposely trying to make a point. You feel awkward around me."  
"Can you blame me? One minute you're insulting me, the next we..." Cuddy didn't quite know how to finish the sentence. They flirted it was obvious, but he could easily deny it as their flirting was very much more insulting banter. If she mentioned the time that he said she made him feel funny, he could easily turn that around to a negative opinion.  
"You never felt awkward before..." House couldn't finish his sentence either. He wanted to say Lucas but something else came out. "Mayfield."  
"You mean before Lucas."  
"No, I said Mayfield. Last I checked those were two very different words."  
"Something just doesn't add up. Lucas lied to me. Wilson lied to me." She rubbed her head in frustration "You always lie to me." She smirked trying to lighten the mood.

House stayed silent.

"I can tell when Lucas is lying. And Wilson. He completely lost his temper when I asked why he was back and not on his way to New York."  
"He's not on his way to see his brother?"  
"No, he came back when Foreman called him and told him about you."

"My ears are burning." Foreman said walking in the room with Thirteen, Chase and Taub.  
"We just heard. How are you?" Thirteen asked.  
"Wait, you just heard?" Cuddy asked. "Even you?" She looked at Foreman.  
"Yes. Heard the nurses speaking and came straight down."  
"You haven't spoken to Wilson?" House asked.  
"Not since yesterday." Foreman replied. "Why?"

Cuddy looked back to House.

"See."

House was in shock. All this did seem a coincidence and Wilson was involved somehow? Or if he wasn't he was acting very strange, which was a coincidence in itself.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Cuddy asked. The four doctors then stepped out of the room and made their way back upstairs.

"I need to speak to Lucas." House announced.  
"Why him? Why not Wilson?" Cuddy was surprised he didn't want to sort this out first.  
"Because I want to know why you're boyfriend is doing a case on me."


	9. Chapter 8

**OK, let me start with a MASSIVE apology! It has been so long, and i hate not updating stories for more than a week!**

**But you guys have all been still reviewing and so patient! I wanted to make this really long, but i thought some is better than none. so as you guys read this part i can make the next chapter amazingly brilliant and much longer lol**

**Hope you guys are still enjoying it and haven't got bored! **

* * *

"What?" Cuddy asked in confusion.

He didn't respond but turned around in his chair and made his way out. But before he could get very far Cuddy grabbed his chair and ran round to face him.

"He's not doing a case on you. Why would he be?"  
"I don't know. Hence the reason why I'm going to talk to him."  
"It makes no sense."  
"None of this makes sense."  
"Let me talk to him."  
"By talk you mean jump him in his bed."

House didn't smirk and Cuddy looked confused. That metaphor wasn't even a metaphor or witty or anything House would usually come up with. She could tell by that he was angry... and jealous, well she hoped.

He was jealous, but he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

"Fine. Go and talk to him."

Cuddy had had enough. Her daughter was still upstairs and right now she'd much rather spend time with her than deal with any of this.

"Where are you going?" House called out after her but she didn't answer him as she hastily made her way to the elevators.

House hadn't really planned to go see him. He assumed Cuddy would offer, like she did, but once again he took it one step too far.

As House wheeled out of his room he headed in the same way as Cuddy however he hit the elevator button to go up. He really didn't fancy seeing Lucas, so that left only one other person.

House suddenly burst through Wilson's office making him jump slightly as he sat behind his desk.

"Even when you're confined to a wheelchair you manage to still surprise me and swing that door open. How are you, I was just coming down to..."  
"No you weren't."  
"What do you mean no I wasn't, I was on my way to see you."

House remained in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"You jumped."  
"You swung my door open."  
"Yes, but you never jump. You are always expecting it to be me, I'm the only one who does it. Unless something's changed and something or someone has you spooked."  
"Don't be ridiculous..." Wilson began.  
"And a quick deflection backs up my suspicions."  
"Or your friend is just fed up with these idiotic speculations."  
"And now you're getting angry, for no reason what so ever. Not to mention lying your ass off!"

Wilson rose from his desk but House remained in front of his door.

"House, I'm not in the mood."  
"Neither am I. I want to know why the hell my best mate is lying to me and Cuddy. Foreman never told you about me."

Shit! Wilson thought. He completely forgot he had told that lie. It was last minute and unexpected that he had just disregarded the incident where he told Cuddy that particular lie.

"What?" Wilson asked trying to hide his nervousness as frustration.  
"Your brother's not dying is he?"

Wilson literally boiled up with anger but managed to stay fairly cool.

"House get out of my way. I need to get to New York. I came back to check on you, and now I need to go. You know to check on my undying brother!" He spat out the last line in fury.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on!"

Wilson grabbed House's wheelchair and tried to move it round and out of his room. However House desperately fought the spinning wheels with his hands. Finally Wilson gave up.

"Fine!" He shouted in anger and made his way to the other door and left on the balcony.

House quickly reversed out the room and made it to his office just as Wilson was walking out.

"House..." Wilson begun as he stopped outside the office, blocked temporarily by House.  
"Just tell me!" House shouted causing several nurses to turn round in speculation.

Wilson spun quickly and escaped through a gap and towards the elevators. House reached out to try and stop him but only hit his trouser pocket. Without noticing, Wilson's cell fell out which House managed to catch in his lap.

He grabbed the cell and put it in his pocket and wheeled in the opposite direction and towards the children's ward.

"What room is Rachel Cuddy in?" House asked a nurse as he reached the ward.  
"She's over there in room four."

House wheeled towards the room and saw Cuddy playing with some stuffed toys with her daughter. He watched for a couple of minutes before getting Wilson's phone out of his pocket. He looked at his calls.... most recent first. Lucas, Mum, Lucas, Lucas, House, House, Lucas, House, Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. That was enough proof as far as he was concerned.

He opened the door to Rachel's room and Cuddy turned around to see who had come in. Rachel began to giggle and clap her hands before holding up the piece of paper that read kidney failure and waved it in the air. House smirked which Cuddy saw and she smiled also. However what came out of her mouth was rude and abrupt. She just couldn't help it.

"So finished battering my boyfriend have you?"  
"Never went to see him. Saw Wilson and got his phone."  
"So?" Cuddy was confused.

He passed her the cell and she looked confused.

"But... how..." She began.  
"Well I know Wilson and Lucas are both in on something involving me. I just need to know, are you?" House asked and crossed his arms as he looked at her sceptically.  
"What?" Cuddy asked, still avoiding the question.

Rachel looked between House and her mother who was now standing at the foot of her bed. She crossed her arms mimicking House and looked at her mother.

"It's a simple question."

**More House and Rachel interaction to come! lol, and a whole lot more action! So is Cuddy in on all this too? What do you guys think? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, all my apologies for the late update!! My god have I had a busy few months!  
But enough with excuses, and thanks for all your feedback! I have taken it on board and suggestions have been noted and are already set for future chapters :)**

Hope you're all still enjoying it! Please review and tell me what you think, what you like and hate and I'll do my best :)

Cuddy walked quickly towards him and slapped him hard round the face.

"How dare you!"

Rachel erupted into a fit of giggles.

Cuddy suddenly left the room, leaving House in even more pain and completely bemused. Before he could think of what to do, Cuddy was back with a drip and stand.

"No..."  
"It's not narcotics. But it'll take the edge of." Cuddy guessed what he was about to say as she put the drip in his arm.  
"Thanks." He mumbled.

Suddenly Cuddy hit him hard again this time on the back of the head. Rachel fell onto her side as she laughed louder.

"Stop it woman! That's cripple abuse!"  
"That was for the accusation."  
"I thought the slap around the face was for that reason."  
"It was. But you deserved more."  
"Hence the reason you got me pain relief. Hmmm, doesn't make a lot of sense."  
"You deserved a slap. Not the pain you're going through because of your injuries."  
"Two slaps. You hit me twice."  
"Like I said, you deserved it."

Cuddy smirked and sat back down on her daughter's bed and lifted her up onto her lap.

"And Rachel seems to enjoy it."  
"I know. The kid takes after you."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
"Well it is if it means I'm going to be subject to daily slaps."

House sighed as he thought.

"Do you have any idea why Wilson has been calling him so much?" House asked her. "You ever notice him taking calls outside or anything suspicious?"

Cuddy also sighed and looked down at Rachel who was beginning to fall asleep.

"He always does, he's a PI. He never tells me anything about his work. I just don't want to believe any if this. Wilson's your best friend, and Lucas..."  
"Is your boyfriend." House finished the sentence. He didn't really know why. He guessed he was probably confirming what he already knew to try and get rid of the fact that he couldn't stop thinking how gorgeous she looked; comfortable with her child in her arms.

Cuddy didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to say that. She now knew she had a huge look of guilt on her face and could see House reading her with intent making her cheeks flush. She saw him smile.

"What's funny?" She asked curiously.  
"Rachel." He simply replied.

Cuddy looked down and saw Rachel now fast asleep with her mouth wide open and drooling. Cuddy let out a small chuckle. She stood up carefully and tucked her in. She gave a small kiss on her forehead and sat back down at the foot of the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Cuddy asked.

House smirked again. The whole situation confused him and he hated the thought his best friend may have been conspiring against him, but being like this with Cuddy, even though he had received several hits, was like how it used to be before Mayfield and before Lucas. He will never forgive himself for bringing that man into all of their lives. Cuddy had asked what are we, instead of what are you. She included herself.

"I don't know." He really didn't.  
"Do you want me to try and talk to Wilson again?"  
"No. I will. You go and talk to Lucas."

She nodded and began to leave the room. She suddenly felt his hand grab her wrist.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

She nodded again and left the room. When she had, she breathed out a sigh. My god, she thought to herself. How hard had it been just then not to kiss that man who looked at her with guilt ridden eyes. She then carried on to speak to Lucas.

* * *

Wilson stood staring at his reflection in the bathroom of the hospital. He splashed his face with cold water and looked back up at his face. "What the hell have you got yourself into?" He mumbled to himself.

Three months ago...

"So what's this, an intervention?" Lucas asked. "One man army, unless House is hiding somewhere, pretty sure he's not a great threat though, cane kind of slows him down." He continued as he sat opposite Wilson at the table.  
"Actually I was going to ask you for your help." Wilson said with a layer of disgust in his voice. He couldn't believe he was here, in New York, in a diner miles away from home with Lucas.  
"Really?"  
"Yes really. I know at the moment you and House kind of..."  
"Hate each other?"  
"I was going to say more along the lines of not seeing eye to eye. Anyway, I think he's using."  
"You mean he's back on vicodin?"  
"I think he is." Wilson stressed.  
"You meeting me here means you're pretty sure and don't trust him."  
"I do trust him."  
"Why not meet me in a small cafe in Princeton then? Why meet me at all?"

Wilson sighed.

"Can you just follow him? Just for a bit? I just... I just want to be sure. He's my best friend."  
"Fine. It'll cost you."

* * *

"I want to know what the hell has happened to him! I hope the son of a bitch is dead!" Sarah screamed.

She had left her room on a venture to see if her soon to be ex-husband was out or surgery. If he was she had planned to finish him. She hated him for what he did to her. For years he abused her both physically and mentally. But now he had almost killed another man through his selfishness and could have killed a child. That was the final straw in her mind.

"Please calm down." A nurse said. "He's still in surgery."

Cuddy had seen the commotion and went over.

"Sarah, you should go back to your room. You need to rest."  
"I just needed to know what had happened to him. I can't believe he did this. He was driving too fast, I told him to slow down but the other guy..."  
"The other guy?" Cuddy asked.  
"I don't know, just this guy who was in the car as well. I don't know who he was but...

Suddenly Cuddy heard her name being called.

"Lisa!" Lucas called. He was still in the ER and had just spotted Cuddy talking to a woman whose back was turned to him.

Both Cuddy and Sarah looked into the direction. Suddenly Lucas' face fell when he saw the woman.

"Oh my god, that's him, the other guy who was in the car." Sarah said. "You know him? She asked.


End file.
